Gone-SYOC
by LookingForAPensword
Summary: Details and Story Inside-CLOSED
1. SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTERS PLEASE

_Hiya bros, LookingForAPensword here._

_Hello. I don't have a summary right now, but I have a basic idea of how I want this story to go. And I need OC's. You guys should know the drill, so I won't post rules on here. There is no limit for characters. Please, be open minded about your character's race, sexuality, ect._

_First I will have the character's I need, then my character, and then the form. It will also be on my profile, if I get around to it. Just remind me politely if I forget, and that I said I would put it on my profile, and it will be done._

_Let's get started._

**CHARACTER SPOTS:**

**1 ZEUS KID-** Open

**2 POSEIDON KIDS-** Cassandra Húdor, OPEN(I need this one to be a guy and a twin of Cassie here.)

**1 HADES KID-** Open

**2 ATHENA KIDS-** Open, Open(I also need these two to be a boy and a girl, twins, and submit them together please.)

**1 APHRODITE KID-** Open

**1 HEPHAESTUS KID-** Open

**1 APOLLO KID-** Open

**1 DEMETER KID-** Open

**1 ARES KID-** Open

**1 DIONYSIS KID-** Open

**1 HUNTER OF ARTEMIS-** Open

_Here's Cass, I need you guys to really put details in this so I can shape your characters. No perfect people, either. That's not how this world works. Everything has it's flaws._

_And yes, I did make a daughter of Poseidon, sorry not sorry, I'm just obsessed!_

**Name: **Cassandra Húdor

**Nickname:** Cass, Cassie

**Age(13-17): **16

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **September 15

**Godly Parent: **Poseidon

**Godly Ancestor (If Any): **Hermes

**Parent: **Lena Stone

**Mortal Siblings (If Any): **None

**Demigod Abilities: **Cass can partially control water, but not to the extent Percy could. If she tried to do that, she would pass out. Since she's a twin, she has the other side of Poseidon's powers- Earthquakes. She can basically cause massive earthquakes around her, and can make crevasses in the ground. Little ones form when she's really angry. She can still breathe underwater and make air bubbles though. She can't talk to sea animals, but she can talk to horses and horse related animals.

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): **Her mother could tell when someone was lying, she inherited that. So did her brother.

**Fatal Flaw: **Loyalty, she'll do anything for the people she loves. My head canon is that all children of Poseidon have loyalty as their fatal flaw.

**Likes: **She really likes fries, and thrift shops or pawn shops. She loves little knick knacks and books.

**Dislikes: **Society in general.

**Fears: **Spiders. She'll scream as loud as the Athena kids. She's also claustrophobic and is afraid of heights. This includes roller coasters in every way, shape, and form.

**Personality: **Cassie is just really weird. And quirky. And random. And very, very stubborn. Too atubborn for her own good. She tries to be witty, but fails in every way possible. She will stand up for herself and others though. She's very wise and strong, people go to her for advice and a shoulder to cry on. Could be leader type, but doesn't want to be. Cassie is confident, not very outgoing though, she hates change. She's sweet, very sweet sometimes. Can be a tad bit rebellious if she wants, she follows the rules unless the rules are wrong in her opinion. She is very honest and does what's right. She is very curious about everything though, even if she doesn't care about it. She tries to know everything, and is a little OCD. Very intelligent, and kind of nerdy. She's an honest drunk. Long story.

**Hobbies: **She loves to swim, but also likes to read and write. She can draw people and landscape really well, so she sketches also. She also uses tumblr. A lot. She's a famous art blogger.

**History: **Cassie's mom was a daughter of Hermes. She and Poseidon met in the mortal world, a few years after she left camp. She was a year-rounder, her mom was a drunk. Lena got pregnant with Cass and her twin brother, and Poseidon basically forced out of Rachel the prophecy about his kids because of Percy's story, and basically freaked for his kids safety. He quickly sent Lena to CHB, where Chiron helped deliver the twins. Poseidon wanted Lena to stay at Camp, but she refused, wanting to live her life. She escaped, with her babies, and was good on her own for a few years until a rogue hellhound attacked. The twins were five. Lena died saving her kids, and, while the hellhound killed Lena, it left without touching either of the twins. A saytr who was tracking the family found them a few days later almost starved, and took them to camp. They've lived there ever since. Their grandma died from overdose when they were 3, so.

**Backpack Essentials: **Lady items, instructions on how to deal with claustrophobic attacks.

**Magic Items(Optional): **None

**Weapons: **A celestial bronze bullet hand gun that immediately reloads, no bullets needed, and a bow and quiver of arrows. Only uses her double edged dagger when she has too

**Fighting Style: **Mostly defensive unless there is an opportunity to defeat.

**Nationality(Country): **American

**Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.)[Can you guys please submit peeps of color?]: **Hawaiian

**Hair Color: **Mainly dark brown, but mixed with different shades, light and dark.

**Hair Style: **Her hair reaches her mid back, and is insanely curly and thick. It's also layered, so some ringlets frame her face. It used to frame her face in shoulder length, but she let it grow out. It's either in a fishtail braid, down, or in a ponytail.

**Eyes: **The usual sea green, but darker. The shape is a wide almond style.

**Build: **Athletic build, and mediocre curvy.

**Height: **5"7

**Weight: **118

**Winter Clothes: **Cass wears sweaters, jeans, and combat boots, doc martins, or uggs in the winter, along with jogging suits and her rubber band bracelets.

**Summer Clothes: **Along with her CHB shirt, she'll wear those loose overalls or jean bottoms, or graphic, quote, and print tees, with one of her many pairs of converse, combat boots, or doc martins. Also her rubber band bracelets, and when it's a little cold, she steals her brother's larger sweatshirts.

**Night Clothes: **If it's hot, a tank and some shorts she almost outgrew. If it's cold, a sweatshirt and some pajama pants or jogging pants.

**Hometown: **Phoenix, Arizona

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia: **Both, but she can still read like nobody's business.

**Romance: **Tell me who you want her to be with, and who you want your character to be with.

**Sexual Orientation (Optional): **Straight, still supports gay and lesbian rights.

**How Would You Want Your Character To Die: **You guys must do this, or your OC is out. She would die protecting her loved ones.

**Anything else: **Cass wears her ear buds wherever she goes, with music blasting. Music is like home to her. And, as previously mentioned, she's claustrophobic.

_Now for the form in general._

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age(13-17):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Godly Ancestor (If Any):**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings (If Any):**

**Demigod Abilities:**

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**History:**

**Backpack Essentials:**

**Magic Items(Optional):**

**Weapons:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Nationality(Country):**

**Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.):**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Summer Clothes:**

**Night Clothes:**

**Hometown:**

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia:**

**Romance:**

**Sexual Orientation (Optional):**

**How Would You Want Your Character To Die:**

**Anything else:**

_SO, that's it. Get your people in! __**Please send it through PM**__, and with your character's name as the tile of the message. And tell me who you want them to be with, that helps. If you have any prophecy ideas, questions, or concerns, don't be shy, contacte! I'm friendly! :)_

_- See y'all on the flip side,_

_LFP_


	2. FIRST ROUND AND THINGS CANWILL CHANGE

_Hallo again._

_So, this list is not final, I just wanted to refresh this. If your character is here, chances are you will be in the final round. If not, don't worry, I am probably just waiting for more entries._

_Also, I forgot to put the Hermes kid here, so, yes, you can submit a child of Hermes. Let's get started. Again. That sounds so lame, I need another start phrase. Ugh._

**CHARACTER SPOTS:**

**1 ZEUS KID-**OPEN

**2 POSEIDON KIDS- **Cassandra Hudor and Caleb Hudor**_(PrincessOfFlames)_**

**1 HADES KID-**OPEN**(There are four of you, and I love them all. I CAN'T DECIDE, WHY YOU DO THIS?)**

**2 ATHENA KIDS-**Elizabeth and Alexander Barrington_**(Alpha Prime the Knight)**_

**1 APHRODITE KID-**OPEN

**1 HEPHAESTUS KID-**James Andrews_**(King James10158)**_

**1 APOLLO KID-** OPEN(I** also loved these, can't decide.)**

**1 DEMETER KID- **Nicolas Dasher**_(TeamPiper)_**

**1 ARES KID-**Alice Bateson_**(TeamPiper)**_

**1 HERMES KID-**OPEN

**1 DIONYSUS KID-**OPEN

**1 HUNTER OF ARTEMIS-**OPEN

_As I said earlier, this list is NOT final. If it says OPEN but you submitted a character, you are the only one who submitted a character for that section, and I like yours, but I need others before I truly pick. 80% of these things are going to change anyway. Keep sending them in! And I also need prophecy ideas, I have some thoughts, but I need help. Anyone? If so, PM me._

_Also, my other account is TheHandWeWereDealt, check out my other OC story too, please!_

_Until Next Time,_

_~LFP_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo. So, after three days, and about only 5 OC's being sent in, I have come to ask for characters. This list is 80% permanent, I might change it but I'm not entirely sure. I'm just posting this because I need characters to fill the spots that are still open. _

_Here we go._

**CHARACTER SPOTS:**

**1 ZEUS KID-**Kaze "Storm" Yamashii_**(Shouta Izukai)**_

**2 POSEIDON KIDS- **Cassandra Hudor and Caleb Hudor**_(PrincessOfFlames)_**

**1 HADES KID-**Karma Hayden Santos**_(BellaRosa17)  
><em>**

**2 ATHENA KIDS-** Riley and Zoey Jones**_(WiseGirlOnFire)_**

**1 APHRODITE KID-**Freya Sørensen_**(Innoc3nt Kitt3n)**_

**1 HEPHAESTUS KID-**James Andrews_**(King James10158)**_

**1 APOLLO KID-**Allen "Pariah" Belmonte_**(Wraith's Heart)**_

**1 DEMETER KID- **Nicolas Dasher**_(TeamPiper)_**

**1 ARES KID- **Alice Bateson**_(TeamPiper)_**

**1 HERMES KID-**Henry Plate_**(spikey devil)**_

**1 DIONYSUS KID- **Katherine Kae Vann_**(minimonster12345)**_

**1 HUNTER OF ARTEMIS-**Cassie Paula Myers**_(shadoweater22)_**

_So, that's it. Feel free to PM me for anything._


	4. FINAL LIST BROS

_Hey. This is the final list, absolutely positively NO changing. I will post the character's profiles after this, so you guys can know. _

**CHARACTER SPOTS:**

**1 ZEUS KID-**Kaze "Storm" Yamashii_**(Shouta Izukai)**_

**2 POSEIDON KIDS- **Cassandra Hudor and Caleb Hudor**_(PrincessOfFlames)_**

**1 HADES KID-**Karma Hayden Santos**_(BellaRosa17)_**

**2 ATHENA KIDS-** Riley and Zoey Jones**_(WiseGirlOnFire)_**

**1 APHRODITE KID-**Freya Sørensen_**(Innoc3nt Kitt3n)**_

**1 HEPHAESTUS KID-**James Andrews_**(King James10158)**_

**1 APOLLO KID-**Allen "Pariah" Belmonte_**(Wraith's Heart)**_

**1 DEMETER KID- **Nicolas Dasher**_(TeamPiper)_**

**1 ARES KID- **Alice Bateson**_(TeamPiper)_**

**1 HERMES KID-**Henry Plate_**(spikey devil)**_

**1 DIONYSUS KID- **Katherine Kae Vann_**(minimonster12345)**_

**1 HUNTER OF ARTEMIS-**Denryn Peters_**(TeamPiper)**_

_Thanks for everyone who submitted a character, I really appreciate it! There were so many good ones, sorry if you didn't get in. It was hard to choose._

_Do you guys want a prologue or a Chapter One? Once I get enough votes for either, I'll start writing. I'll probably put it up around Chapter 5 of TwIsTeD, on my other account. BYE lovelies._

_~Dealt_

_P.S. Please tell me who you think your character should be with after I post all of the characters. Your wish might not happen, but it'll give me some ideas. PM me or leave a review please!_


	5. Kaze Yamashii

_**A/N: I'm just posting the characters by godly parent, so I don't have to go back and forth between PM's.**_

**Name:** Kaze Yamashii

**Nickname:** Storm (English meaning of his name)

**Age (13-17):** 17

**Gender:** male

**Birthday:** October 30

**Godly Parent:** Zeus

**Godly Ancestor (If any):** Aphrodite

**Mortal Parent:** Noriko Yamashii

**Mortal Silbings (If any):** NA

**Demigod Abilities:** His moods can affect the weather to a certain extent, and seems to have a particular affinity with eagles. He can manipulate the air to fly, though he's not very good at it. He has small control over thunder/lightning, such as making his hands crackle with static electricity and making small sources of light.

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):** Though not as strong as Aphrodite's children, he can use charmspeak.

**Fatal Flaw:** His feeling of inferiority.

**Likes:** coffee; grilled fish; winning; hiking; mountains; flying; attention; annoying people; getting away with something

**Dislikes:** Losing; physical affection; bullying/stealing/abuse/etc.; persimmons; tomatoes; beaches; bending to someone's authority; crashing while flying; being embarrassed

**Fears:** drowning; being buried alive

**Personality:** He's a bit rebellious, in the sense that he deliberately acts in a way that annoys or angers people. He has a short fuse, and it's not hard to annoy him, though to make him truly "angry" would likely be the last thing you'd ever do. He actually has a very strong sense of justice, and doesn't tolerate anything he finds unmoral or wrong. He's stubborn and obstinate, and won't give up easily. Though he's more of a lone wolf, he can be very possessive over the people he does care about, sometimes to the point of being jealous should someone choose to interact with a person other than him. He's cocky and a braggart, though underneath he often feels inferior to others and constantly worries about not being able to live up to everyone's expectations, especially as the son of Zeus. Beneath his large bravado, he does care about others, and will show this should someone get close enough to him.

**Hobbies:** practicing his abilities (mostly learning to fly); skydiving on occasion; hiking; showing off; annoying people

**History:** His mother, who's a lawyer, was always very strict with him, and they had moved from Tokyo to New York when he was 10. Not long after moving, he began acting out against her, not doing things she asked of him, and one time purposely letting his grades drop when he'd been scolded for failing a test. Not long after he turned 12, he'd been attacked by a manticore after school, nearly dying in the process. When he came home, injured and covered in blood, his mother broke down. She took him to Camp right after, and has since been much more flexible with her rules and such. Also, due to his injuries, he can't see out of his left eye very well.

**Backpack Essentials:** An extra pocket knife; a small first aid kit

**Magic Items (Optional):** A necklace with a lightning bolt amulet that he got from his father. It translates any language he hears, and he's able to learn most languages fairly quickly as well. Also works well as a flashlight.

**Fighting Style:** Reckless, and mainly offensive. There's a certain grace about the way he does it.

**Nationality (Country):** Japan

**Race:** Japanese

**Hair Color:** Dark brown with dyed-blue bangs

**Hair Style:** His bangs are parted on the right side, often falling in front of his left eye. It's layered in a way that frames his face, just reaching the bottom of his neck in length. His hair has a sort of windswept style, though it somehow still looks neat and well-managed. When touched, many have commented about it being fluffy, and rather thick.

**Eyes:** Deep set, electric blue eyes that people say turn stormy when he's upset.

**Build:** He has a slender, though muscular build, like what you'd see for some basketball players or for swimmers. He isn't particularly strong in one area, but well-balanced throughout.

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 140 lbs

**Winter Clothes:** An old pair of black hiking boots reaching his shins; thick jeans, and a long-sleeved, black v-neck shirt, a white undershirt and a dark green winter jacket.

**Summer Clothes:** Typically his boots, the camp shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. When not wearing the CHB shirt, he'll usually have on a pair of dark green cargo shorts, a dark-colored t-shirt, his boots, and sometimes a gray sweatshirt in slightly colder weather.

**Night Clothes:** In the heat, he just wears a pair of sweatpants. In winter and cold weather, he'll have on thicker sweats and a long-sleeved shirt.

**Hometown:** Tokyo, Japan

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia:** ADHD

**Romance:** Likes people who are different, and stand out from the rest (in a good way of course). Has a crush on Cassie.

**Sexual Orientation (Optional):** Pansexual

**How Would You Want Your Character To Die?:** He would likely die fighting. It's always been his belief to never waste a moment, after all.

**Other:** He can currently speak Japanese, English, German, Dutch, Greek, and a little bit of Chinese and Spanish. He's trying to learn Russian, but that's one of the few languages that his amulet doesn't seem to aid him with, so it's taking longer. He also gets them mixed up sometimes.


	6. Poseidon Twins

**Name: **Cassandra Húdor

**Nickname:** Cass, Cassie

**Age(13-17): **16

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **September 15

**Godly Parent: **Poseidon

**Godly Ancestor (If Any): **Hermes

**Parent: **Lena Stone

**Mortal Siblings (If Any): **None

**Demigod Abilities: **Cass can partially control water, but not to the extent Percy could. If she tried to do that, she would pass out. Since she's a twin, she has the other side of Poseidon's powers- Earthquakes. She can basically cause massive earthquakes around her, and can make crevasses in the ground. Little ones form when she's really angry. She can still breathe underwater and make air bubbles though. She can't talk to sea animals, but she can talk to horses and horse related animals.

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): **Her mother could tell when someone was lying, she inherited that. So did her brother.

**Fatal Flaw: **Loyalty, she'll do anything for the people she loves. My head canon is that all children of Poseidon have loyalty as their fatal flaw.

**Likes: **She really likes fries, and thrift shops or pawn shops. She loves little knick knacks and books.

**Dislikes: **Society in general.

**Fears: **Spiders. She'll scream as loud as the Athena kids. She's also claustrophobic and is afraid of heights. This includes roller coasters in every way, shape, and form.

**Personality: **Cassie is just really weird. And quirky. And random. And very, very stubborn. Too atubborn for her own good. She tries to be witty, but fails in every way possible. She will stand up for herself and others though. She's very wise and strong, people go to her for advice and a shoulder to cry on. Could be leader type, but doesn't want to be. Cassie is confident, not very outgoing though, she hates change. She's sweet, very sweet sometimes. Can be a tad bit rebellious if she wants, she follows the rules unless the rules are wrong in her opinion. She is very honest and does what's right. She is very curious about everything though, even if she doesn't care about it. She tries to know everything, and is a little OCD. Very intelligent, and kind of nerdy. She's an honest drunk. Long story.

**Hobbies: **She loves to swim, but also likes to read and write. She can draw people and landscape really well, so she sketches also. She also uses tumblr. A lot. She's a famous art blogger.

**History: **Cassie's mom was a daughter of Hermes. She and Poseidon met in the mortal world, a few years after she left camp. She was a year-rounder, her mom was a drunk. Lena got pregnant with Cass and her twin brother, and Poseidon basically forced out of Rachel the prophecy about his kids because of Percy's story, and basically freaked for his kids safety. He quickly sent Lena to CHB, where Chiron helped deliver the twins. Poseidon wanted Lena to stay at Camp, but she refused, wanting to live her life. She escaped, with her babies, and was good on her own for a few years until a rogue hellhound attacked. The twins were five. Lena died saving her kids, and, while the hellhound killed Lena, it left without touching either of the twins. A saytr who was tracking the family found them a few days later almost starved, and took them to camp. They've lived there ever since. Their grandma died from overdose when they were 3, so.

**Backpack Essentials: **Lady items, instructions on how to deal with claustrophobic attacks.

**Magic Items(Optional): **None

**Weapons: **A celestial bronze bullet hand gun that immediately reloads, no bullets needed, and a bow and quiver of arrows. Only uses her double edged dagger when she has too

**Fighting Style: **Mostly defensive unless there is an opportunity to defeat.

**Nationality(Country): **American

**Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.)[Can you guys please submit peeps of color?]: **Hawaiian

**Hair Color: **Mainly dark brown, but mixed with different shades, light and dark.

**Hair Style: **Her hair reaches her mid back, and is insanely curly and thick. It's also layered, so some ringlets frame her face. It used to frame her face in shoulder length, but she let it grow out. It's either in a fishtail braid, down, or in a ponytail.

**Eyes: **The usual sea green, but darker. The shape is a wide almond style.

**Build: **Athletic build, and mediocre curvy.

**Height: **5"7

**Weight: **118

**Winter Clothes: **Cass wears sweaters, jeans, and combat boots, doc martins, or uggs in the winter, along with jogging suits and her rubber band bracelets.

**Summer Clothes: **Along with her CHB shirt, she'll wear those loose overalls or jean bottoms, or graphic, quote, and print tees, with one of her many pairs of converse, combat boots, or doc martins. Also her rubber band bracelets, and when it's a little cold, she steals her brother's larger sweatshirts.

**Night Clothes: **If it's hot, a tank and some shorts she almost outgrew. If it's cold, a sweatshirt and some pajama pants or jogging pants.

**Hometown: **Phoenix, Arizona

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia: **Both, but she can still read like nobody's business.

**Romance: **Tell me who you want her to be with, and who you want your character to be with.

**Sexual Orientation (Optional): **Straight, still supports gay and lesbian rights.

**How Would You Want Your Character To Die: **You guys must do this, or your OC is out. She would die protecting her loved ones.

**Anything else: **Cass wears her ear buds wherever she goes, with music blasting. Music is like home to her. And, as previously mentioned, she's claustrophobic.

* * *

><p>Name: Caleb Hudor<p>

Nickname: Surfer dude, Kay Kay

Age(13-17): 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: September 15

Godly Parent: Posiedon

Godly Ancestor (If Any): Hermes

Mortal Parent: Lena Stone

Mortal Siblings: None

Demigod Abilities: He has the water control powers and unlike his twin he can not cause earthquakes unless its a small tremour. How ever, he can make hurricanes and talk to fish, horse like animals and breath underwater

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):he can tell if someone is lying to him

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

Likes: surfing, water, Fries, pizza, lasgnea, horror movies, cold nights

Dislikes: bullies, broccoli, chick flicks, comedy movies.

Fears: He is afraid of heights like most kids of Hades and Poseidon because of Zeus and scorpions

Personality: He is a cool tempered, outgoing, sarcastically loud guy. He is really sarcastic and at times it makes you wonder if he is serious or actually sarcastic. He loves children and you would find him playing with children, patching up bruises and braiding hair. Though he is outgoing and happy most of the time when the time calls all the happiness drains out and all that is left is pure seriousness and wise intellect. He is leader like and quite mature I you put his outgoing almost always smiling side away. His stubbornness can only be rivalled by that of his sister but his temper is even worse

Hobbies: Surfing, swimming, training, playing with children, annoying his sister, pranking with some Hermes kids

History: same as his sister

Backpack Essentials: clean underwear, a T shirt, Jeans and jacket ambrosia and necter

Magic Items(Optional): he wears a watch made by the Hephaestus cabin that becomes a shield like Percy's

Weapons: a Celestial Bronze sword

Fighting Style: offense is mor of his style

Nationality(Country): American

Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.): Hawaiian

Hair Color: he has dark brown hair that look almost black that are yite ruffles and mostly wet.

Hair Style: ruffled in slight spikes

Eyes: almond shaped sea green eyes

Build: he has a strong slightly rugged built.

Height: 6'0

Weight: average

Winter Clothes: he wears his usual camp half blood T shirt with a sea green colored hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers

Summer Clothes: its either a CHB orange T-shirt or a white surfers T-shirt, khaki beige shorts and blue shoes.

Night Clothes: black sweatshorts with a grey stripe on the left leg and no shirt unless its winter then any shirt he grabs hold of. He once accidentally wore his sister's shirt and she never stopped tormenting him about it.

Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: Both

Romance: yes please. Can't say who yet until the story starts

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Straight

How Would You Want Your Character To Die: Saving someone

Anything else: Nope


	7. Karma Hayden Santos

_**A/N: I stopped bolding titles because I'm lazy and I'm trying to get this up quickly. Sorry, I'm in the computer lab at school.**_

Name: Karma Hayden Santos

Nickname: B***(by her enemies cause like the tale says Karma's a...), Smoke(its the way she moves and fights in battle)

Age(13-17): 17

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 31st

Godly Parent: Hades

Godly Ancestor (If Any): Grandaughter of Rhea

Mortal Parent: Alyssa Santos

Mortal Siblings (If Any): N/A

Demigod Abilities: Karma has the ability to sense people's life auras meaning she can sense when a persons life is very fruitful or their demise is coming soon, geokninesis meaning she has some control over the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp, as well as finding tunnels, trapdoors and even earthquake but that particular ability drains ever ounce of energy from her since she'd have to be exteremely upset. Umbrakinesis giving her control over the darkness and when she needs to she can hide in it. Which makes sense she loves being surrounded by the darkness more than the light. Though her powers aren't as big as Nico's power ability as she can't communicate with the dead or radiate fear or even Shadow travel.

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): She also has the power to use chlorokinesis, she can manipulate and control plants. She can turn anything even people into flowers, its usually triggered by her having a very strong emotion of anger.

Fatal Flaw: She holds grudges, and never forgets when she's been wronged.

Likes: Drawing/sketching, staying alive, training, Krav Maga, nighttime, protecting those who can't protect themselves, camping, working with her hands, fire, freedom.

Dislikes: Bullies, clowns, knowing when people when die, being cold, being touched.

Fears: Clowns, its not really a full fear, but she doesn't like to be touched.

Personality: Karma has a tendency to be ruthless with a sadistic streak if she's crossed. She still has a caring nature about her hidden under her exterior. She's strong-willed, determined, fiery spirit with leadership abilities. Karma is very good at making plans and hard decisions most others won't. She's comes off as a little cold and distant and b1tchy at first meeting because she doesn't trust easily. She's also very blunt. She has a natural ability command attention no matter where she is though she doesn't know it and is protective over those who can't protect themselves, after years of being in foster care, she tried to protect the younger kids. When not training or fighting, she doesn't like touching or being touched. Though she's not a fan of touching people, she doesn't back down from challenges and she's always up for keeping her skills sharp. She's not really good at showing her emotions or expressing her feelings that generally relay how she really feels about things. She has a lot of passion still inside her but she kind of shut down her emotions after being in foster care. If she doesn't care about others or let them get close than she can't be hurt. She can't allow herself to be carefree like she used to be.

Hobbies: She loves drawing/sketching at night when its quiet, training it keeps her busy and demons at bay the more she trains, listening to music.

History: Her mom was a Senior in College doing an internship at the in Brazil . Her mom always loved history, especially art and the past. Hades portrayed himself as the local bartender in town. He was like a dark knight in leather and she thanked him by inviting him up to her place and the rest is history. Karma was born and it was just the two of them. Her mom signed her up for Krav Maga when she was younger to give her something constructive for her ADHD. When she was 10, she waited on her mom to pick her up from her class but she never showed up. Instead, a cop showed up and told her that her mother was dead, she seemed to be attacked by some kind of animal attack. For four years, she spent in foster care going from bad to worse house, the worse being after she told her foster mother what her husband did to her and the mother locked her up in the hall closet and wouldn't feed her until she realized her story was a lie. She was able to break out by causing a minor earthquake that split the house in half. Mostly from free that created that she passed out from the process. She was brought to Camp Half-Blood by a satyr and had to spend some time in the infirmary but has been their ever since.

Backpack Essentials: Her mom's flower petal necklace, her sketch pad and pencils(for when she feels the need to draw), an extra pair of fingerless gloves. her silver bracelets.

Magic Items(Optional): Two silver bracelets that transform into her Ninja Sai's named Locura which in Spanish means Insanity, and a small pouch filled with Pomegranate seeds.

Weapons: Two silver bracelets that she found after she was claimed on her bed that make Ninja Sai's appear when you press the blue gem in the middle, they have a long dagger made of Stygian iron, with narrow blades and twin blue guards. Once she presses the gem in the middle of her bracelet, which elongates the daggers from the gem and extends the bands of the bracelet that make the red guards. She prefers to use her Ninja Sai's in a fight, but she is also a proficient user when using a staff, she named Justicia in Spanish meaning Justice.

Fighting Style: Her style of fighting is to avoid harm and neutralize attacks by any means necessary. Ending problem with speed is paramount and sometimes means striking first and hitting the vulnerable parts of the person's body.

Nationality(Country): America.

Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.): Cuban and African American

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hair Style: Her hair that falls to the middle of her back and below and half an inch below her chest. Her hair is full with volume and is really thick. She usually braids her head on both sides and puts it into a ponytail bun during the day but at night she let it hang and flow freely.

Eyes: She has these dark brown, like puppy brown eyes. Her eyes are almond shaped but at the ends they are almost cat like in a way.

Build: Karma has an skinny yet athletic lean build to her. She has an flat-toned stomach but her body has a curvy look to it.

Height: 5"4'

Weight: 115

Winter Clothes: She wears layered tank tops, sweaters, fingerless gloves, combat boots, knee high boots, skinny jeans, beanie caps. Her silver bracelets.

Summer Clothes: Blue CHB tank top, long sleeved crop top underneath her tank top, ripped skinny jeans, shorts, crop tops, combat boots and her silver bracelets.

Night Clothes: If its hot, a cami dress and fuzzy socks. For when its cold, long sleeved blue shirt, pair of yoga pants, black fuzzy slippers

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: She has both ADHD and Dyslexia, the ADHD is great because it made her a very good fighter but her dyslexia makes it hard for her to read anything not in Spanish or Ancient Greek. She's always been a more visual learning, its why she loves drawing so much.

Romance: She's never had a boyfriend. After what happened to her, she's not a big fan of guys but she knows they're not all the same. I think it'd be good for her to get into a relationship with someone. Someone that challenges her but also make her laugh and bring out that passionate caring girl she used to be. A person she feels safe around but treats her as an equal and not some wilting flower.

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Straight

How Would You Want Your Character To Die: She'd die and put herself in the line of fire if she thought that was the only way, its a little extreme but she'd feel her death would be best for the end result.

Anything else:

So after what happened with her foster father, she doesn't like to be touched or touching others and sensing life aura's isn't her favorite power. When she got to camp she discovered her mom was a daughter of Persephone and it made her feel closer to her than ever.


	8. Athena Twins

Name: Riley Jones

Nickname: Ry

Age: 15

Birthday: September 27

Godly parent: Athena

Godly Ancestor: None

Mortal Parent: Michael Jones

Mortal Siblings: None

Demigod Abilites: Riley can learn other demigod's/monster's fighting techniques, strengths, and weaknesses just by watching. Also, being a child of Athena, he can formulate plans quickly and remember a lot of useless information

Legacy Abilities: None

Fatal Flaw: Pride, he thinks he can do things better than anyone else can

Likes: Loud music, parties, and generally being social

Dislikes: Quiet places, being alone, and hot dogs.

Fears: Spiders and the dark

Personality: Riley is very loud and outgoing. He likes to 'try' to make people laugh, and is overly dramatic most of the time. He likes to always have something to do, but he gets distracted from whatever thing he's doing really easily. Riley is also a very good liar, and he often makes up a lie and sees how long he can keep it going without someone figuring it out. He isn't the most responsible or trustworthy of people, and he's been known to play some elaborate pranks. Riley is very confident, and doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him.

Hobbies: Riley really likes to watch movies, but he also reads occasionally as well. He likes to play sports and just generally be active.

History: Riley and his twin sister lived in Canada until they were 10, and they didn't ever have any problems with monsters. While they were in Canada, they lived with their grandfather, as their father lived in Texas and didn't get paid enough to support all three of them. After their grandfather died, they moved to Texas to live with their father for three months, but were sent off to a boarding school in Maine, where they stayed until they were attacked by a group of empousai when they were about to turn 13. A satyr took them most of the way to camp, but he died on the way, leaving Riley and his sister to find camp by themselves.

Backpack Essentials: Nectar and ambrosia, mortal money and golden drachmas, a flashlight

Magic Items: None

Weapons: A Celestial Bronze sword

Fighting Style: Mostly offensive

Nationality: Canadian

Race: Native American

Hair Color: Light brown with hints of blonde

Hair style: Riley's hair isn't short, but it's not long either; it hangs a little bit over his eyes, and he constantly has to brush it out of the way so he can see. His hair is usually very messy.

Eyes: A darkish gray color

Build: Athletic build from playing a lot of sports

Height: 5'10

Weight: 154

Winter Clothes: Riley wears jeans and sweatshirts in the winter, along with his usual sneakers.

Summer Clothes: Along with whatever t-shirt he has on hand, he wears his jeans and sneakers.

Night Clothes: No matter what the temperature is, Riley always wears sweatpants, along with a t-shirt

Hometown: Ottawa, Ontario

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: ADHD

Romance: Since I don't know any of the characters yet really, whatever you choose would be fine

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

How Would You Want Your Character To Die: Doing something heroic that he would be remembered for

Anything Else: Riley has type two diabetes

* * *

><p>Name: Zoey Jones<p>

Nickname:

Age: 15

Birthday: September 27

Godly Parent: Athena

Godly Ancestor: None

Mortal Parent: Michael Jones

Mortal Siblings: None

Demigod Abilites: Zoey can learn other demigod's/monster's fighting techniques, strengths, and weaknesses just by watching. Also, being a child of Athena, she can formulate plans quickly and remember a lot of information

Legacy Abilities: None

Fatal Flaw: Pride

Likes: Alone time, reading, writing, listening to soft music

Dislikes: Loud areas, being the center of attention, hot dogs

Fears: Spiders

Personality: Zoey is usually quiet and withdrawn from other people. She is kind of the opposite of her brother. She likes to be alone and she is really shy when she meets new people. When she is around others, she's friendly, but doesn't talk much. She is really self-conscious and the only people that she feels like she can be herself around are her brother and really close friends. She likes to learn new things, as much as she can, and she is kind of a perfectionist.

Hobbies: Zoey really likes to read and write, and that's how she spends almost all of her free time

History: Zoey and her twin brother lived in Canada until they were 10, and they didn't ever have any problems with monsters. While they were in Canada, they lived with their grandfather, as their father lived in Texas and didn't get paid enough to support all three of them. After their grandfather died, they moved to Texas to live with their father for three months, but were sent off to a boarding school in Maine, where they stayed until they were attacked by a group of empousai when they were about to turn 13. A satyr took them most of the way to camp, but he died on the way, leaving Zoey and her brother to find camp by themselves.

Backpack Essentials: Nectar/ambrosia, mortal money/drachmas, feminine products, and bug repellent

Magic Items: None

Weapon: A Celestial Bronze dagger

Fighting style: Almost completely defensive

Nationality: Canadian

Race: Native American

Hair color: Light brown with traces of blonde

Hair style: Zoey's hair is long and straight, and she usually pulls it into a messy bun to keep it from getting in her way.

Eyes: A darkish gray color

Build: Zoey has a petite build, not very muscular

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110

Winter Clothes: Black leggings and sweaters, along with brown ankle-high combat boots

Summer Clothes: Jean shorts, t-shirts, and sneakers, along with her sneakers

Night Clothes: Shorts and a tank top or sweatpants and a tank top if it's colder

Hometown: Ottawa, Ontario

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: Mild ADHD

Romance: Whatever you want to do with it, I'm fine with

Sexual Orientation: Straight

How Would You Want Your Character To Die: Protecting someone she loves

Anything Else: Like her brother, Zoey has type two diabetes


	9. Freya Sørensen

Name: Freya Sørensen

Nickname: Frey

Age(13-17): 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 3 October

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Godly Ancestor (If Any): Related to the Vikings, who may have been related to one of the Norse gods.

Mortal Parent: Odin Sørensen

Mortal Siblings (If Any):

Demigod Abilities: Beauty, Temptation, seduction, charmspeak

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):

Fatal Flaw: vanity

Likes:Makeup, being pretty, animals, Scandinavia

Dislikes: Getting dirty, plagiarism and big dogs

Fears: big dogs, her dad (when he gets mad) and Ares and Athena kids

Personality: Freya is extremely vain. She isn't as nasty as some of her siblings, but she has her moments. She can be seductive, but also isn't a dumb ditzy blonde. She's obviously not as smart as an Athena child, but she knows her stuff.

Hobbies: Playing with cute animals, hanging out with friends

History: Freya grew up in Norway, speaking English and Norse/Scandinavian. She was a descendant of William the Conquerer, who was supposedly a child of Freya, the Norse goddess of (basically what Aphrodite is the goddess of).

She has a Scandinavian accent, which, according to most teenagers, makes her that much hotter.

When she was 12, her father sent her to Camp Half Blood. Immediately she was claimed and all the males fawned over her.

Although she is a daughter of Aphrodite, and a supposed descendent of Freya, she has desperately wanted to go on a quest.

Backpack Essentials: Makeup, clothes, food and water and other essentials (In that order)

Magic Items(Optional): None

Weapons: A Viking sword made of celestial bronze

Fighting Style: she generally fights in the Viking style, as that's how her father taught her.

Nationality(Country): Norway

Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.): Scandinavian

Hair Color: Dirty blonde

Hair Style: Long and straight, tied up usually in a braid.

Eyes: Dark green, long lashed

Build: Model thin, curvy, yet slightly muscly

Height: 5'4"

Weight: ?

Winter Clothes: Fur jacket, fur lined boots, long sleeves and thick jeggings and shorts.

Summer Clothes: Short sleeved t-shirts and tank tops, short shorts, converse or slip ons.

Night Clothes: Pajama shorts, t shirt for summer, Button up pajama shirt, long sleeved, and long pants, matching, for winter.

Hometown: Østfold

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: both

Romance: If you want. Doesn't matter either way

Sexual Orientation (Optional):

How Would You Want Your Character To Die: Make her not die? Or make it tragic.

Anything else: Don't think so... I'll let you know of I think of something.


	10. James Andrews

Name:James Andrews

Nickname:Mechanic

Age(13-17):16

Gender:Male

Birthday:January 7th

Godly Parent:HEPHAESTUS

Godly Ancestor (If Any):Zeus

Mortal Parent:Jackie Andrews

StepDad- John Star

Mortal Siblings (If Any):Quinn Star- His stepbrother-knows that he is a Demi-god.

Demigod Abilities:Able to build and fix things quickly.

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):Can summon a lightning bolt once in a while but it makes him weak for a while after it.

Fatal Flaw:Loyalty

Likes:Reading, building, keeping his hands occupied, and flying.

Dislikes:Sour stuff, being uncertain, hates when his machines malfunctions, and being yelled at.

Fears:Underground, deep water, trusting people, and afraid of cyclops; a group of them had killed his friend Petar that tried protecting James.

Personality:Brave, daring, and serious. He usually stays away from people working on his projects but when needed, he will lead without hesitation. He's clever, knowing a lot of the myths and using their weaknesses against them.

Hobbies:Reading, playing Sports, training since he wants to help out as much as he can, and building.

History:He had went to school on his school bus with his best friend Petar. The Cyclops had attacked James and Petar stood in the way. Petar was struck with a spiked club to the chest, killing his instantly. James, taking the distraction, escaped from the back of the bus. After crying, James remembered his mom and step-dad were in New York (he was visiting his Uncle) so he stole a car and drove. When he reached his mom he told her all that had happened to him. That's when she told him who he was.

Backpack Essentials: A map of New York an Chicago; a GPS; a hammer with a tool belt inside; some Publix Subs and Drinks

Magic Items(Optional):When he uses his switchblade, it turns into a sword. His watch, when pressed, turns into a shield.

Weapons: His sword and shield.

Fighting Style: Defensive; Attacks when he sees an opening.

Nationality(Country):United States.

Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.):African American/White

Hair Color:Dark Brown

Hair Style:Short and curly

Eyes:Dark Brown

Build:Athetic Build;Strong and Muscular

Height:5'10"

Weight:125

Winter Clothes: Wears his usual army jacket, but a black hoodie under it also. Black gloves with a design of a hammer on it. Wears his heavy army pants with long black socks under and combat boots. Wears a black fedora.

Summer Clothes:His usual army jacket. A black fedora, a gray shirt, black shorts, and wears black and gray Nikes.

Night Clothes:A black undershirt and Red boxers. If he's not paying attention, he'll sleep in all of his clothes.

Hometown:Chicago, Illinois

ADHD and/or Dyslexia:Dyselxia

Romance:Has a crush on Cassie

Sexual Orientation (Optional):Straight. Has no problems with Gay or Lesbian people

How Would You Want Your Character To Die:To protect his friends.


	11. Allen Pariah Bellmonte

Name: Allen Belmonte

Nicknames: Belmont, the Vampire Slayer; Pariah

Age (13-17): 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 12

Godly Parent: Apollo

Godly Ancestor (If Any): Hades, about fifteen generations ago.

Parent: Ashlyn Flood, Niccoló Belmonte (step-father)

Mortal Siblings (If Any): None

Demigod Abilities: Clairvoyance, usually limited to precognition but occasionally taking the form of Remote Viewing. Proficiency with medicine and things associated with healing. He also make people tell the truth by making eye contact.

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): The ability to stay unnoticed and nigh-invisible in dark places. A hereditary trait.

Fatal Flaw: His do-it-yourself tendencies; thanks to various experiences in his high school, he rarely trusts other people to do what he feels will work. This often results in him manipulating others and randomly disappearing on his friends. His oftentimes deliberate lack of empathy makes it worse.

Likes: Mythology and the Supernatural; Dark and Creepy Places; anything to do with running and/or sneaking; Mysteries; Raspberries; Herbal Tea; Books; Storms and various other states of weather; Autumn; Music; Unpopulated places; Souvenirs; Fishing. And spiders. Sorry, couldn't resist.

Dislikes: Bigots of any sort; Crowds; Idiots; People who trust too quickly; Blind Loyalty; Cheesiness, Romance fiction (unless it's amusing)

Fears: Mind Control. Being depended on by others, since he's used to being untrustworthy, it kinda freaks him out. Varcolacs (which, by his definition, are a combination of Vampires, Werewolves, and the Slender Man)

Personality: Allen is a sort of quiet, loner type guy (creepier than a child of Hades, they say). While not much preferring to company of people, however, he's not overt or belligerent about it, preferring instead to keep out of sight and mind. He's witty, intelligent, obscenely open-minded, and has an overactive imagination, plus being the practically the god of sarcasm which he does not mind using to get a rise out of others with subtly insulting behavior and random remarks; it's his primary source of entertainment. An observant, somewhat empathic and perceptive person, Allen, while not very social has a good understanding of emotions and people in general; while it can be a good thing at the right time (he can actually be good support and pretty sweet, if he tries), his he tends to use it primarily for exploiting others for fun and profit. That, and thanks to the grayness of his morals, he has no problems manipulating people for more serious purposes either… well, actually he does. But he'll do it anyway. A pretty liar, capable of twisting the truth to his own ends. And he fights dirty, very dirty. Could be a leader and peacemaker, if anyone could trust him, or if he were interested.

Allen is also remarkably quirky, tending to do confusing things just for hell of it; an example being while he would never rush into a fight without some analysis first, he has absolutely no problem jumping from a cliff. In his own words, normalcy is boring; he welcomes change like a dear lover, except if it results with him in pain. Allen cares nothing for how most other people view him, though he often find it funny; he believes that most of society are unimaginative idiots anyway. He's the type of person who likes pushing his limits constantly, discovering new things, and exploring ideas, no matter how strange they may be. While he does like to prepare for the worst possibilities, he will always hope for the best, no matter how dark the road seems. He's good at instilling this hope in others.

Hobbies: Allen enjoys climbing, Parkour, training (particularly Archery), and solitary running. Supernatural, Historical, and Horror fiction are always of particular interest to him, and he likes drawing demons and similar creatures. He also likes stalking, sneaking places, and exploring. Last, but not least: screwing with people.

History: Ashlyn Flood was a newly recruited cop when she met Apollo; the obvious happened, and Allen was the result. She spent the next three years as a single mother (with a deep dislike of Greek mythology), until she met and started dating Niccoló Belmonte, a writer of historical fiction and a native Italian. Besides the initial awkwardness, the two males hit it off well, with Allen becoming a sort of unofficial editor for Niccoló's work.

As a child, Allen was pretty feisty and mischievous (still kinda is), starting up an inter-neighborhood gang with some other boys his age whose sole purpose was to cause as much chaos as possible. As he got older, though, he and his friends began drifting apart as he got bored with it and they started thinking of him as weird. Thus began his time as a quieter (and slightly creepier) guy.

This continued for a while until his mother decided to send him to Stonewall High School, which, as it turned out, was rife with bullies, including even the supposed rule enforcers and a few teachers. In short order, he got on the bad side of one of these, and was cornered later for beating. Obviously, he fought back, and due to a combination of strategy, dirty tactics, and sheer unpredictability, won.

What came of that could almost accurately be called a war. The local school gang wanted Allen humiliated, hurt, or just expelled; and Allen… well, he just wanted to beat them. It was a war of trickery, strategy, and the occasional violence. Allen often found himself manipulating others with ease, something he eventually decided he was okay with. He simultaneously bribed and blackmailed one of his teachers to teach him parkour and meditation (the latter mostly cause he thought it was cool), which he found an enjoyable experience, and taught himself to use makeshift weapons, his favorite being a chain. In the end, he got one third of the teachers fired (one arrested), fifteen people expelled, and somehow drove the principle insane (he still wonders about that), all without alerting his parents or anyone else to his actions.

When he turned 16, things started settling down. As much as Allen enjoyed the peace, he eventually got bored and started praying to random deities (including some Greek ones) for more interesting things to do. A few weeks later, one of the cheerleaders turned into an empousa and started chasing him. But that wasn't all, no. A random nerd just had to turn out to be a satyr and throw a chair at it, didn't he? He only managed to escape when he baited it to a nearby cliff, and kicked it off. Well, after failing to stake it, that is. The satyr eventually caught up with him explained stuff. Allen, weirdo that he is, took it well in stride. Though he was somewhat pissed that his clairvoyance had nothing to do with being psychic. His mother was reluctant, but Niccoló convinced her it was for the best.

Backpack Essentials: A small crossbow, couple celestial bronze and normal arrows, some vials of nectar, a few books, some knives, a long chain, lock picks, some rope, his phone(primarily for internet access), a lighter, a journal and three pens, and a camera.

Magic Items (Optional): A pair of arm bracers, coated on the outside with Stygian Iron. Consumes the life force of whatever touches the Iron.

Weapons: A short celestial bronze sword dubbed Le Chop, along with the aforementioned knives, crossbow, and chain. He's also good with makeshift weapons.

Nationality: American

Race: Scottish-African (his mother is black, and was born in Scotland)

Hair Color: Ebony Brown

Hair Style: Dreadlocks that reach below his shoulders, shorter ones framing his face. Typically loose (as a silent taunt) or in a ponytail with the bangs free.

Eyes: Light Blue. He's an ocular albino.

Build: Athletic and wiry but slender and agile

Height: 5"5

Weight:101

Winter Clothes: Hoodie, leather gloves, jeans or cargo pants, and work boots.

Summer Clothes: The CHB shirt, a random Tee, or a polo shirt, fingerless leather gloves, Jeans, Cargos, or shorts, and work boots or running shoes. Still mostly in black.

Night Clothes: An odd shirt that exposes his mid-riff, and shorts

Hometown: Stonewall, Wisconsin (yes, I made that up)

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: ADHD

Romance: … I've got no opinion the first… and am mildly disturbed by the second. He doesn't think of himself as dating material.

Sexual Orientation (Optional): He's either straight, or asexual. Hard to tell, though he will comment sometimes on his own gender's attractiveness.

How would You Want Your Character To Die: Awesomely. Doing something heartwarming. Though I'd prefer if he didn't. Just sayin'.

Anything Else: Allen has a journal in which he writes events, sarcastic comments, and weird ideas. Besides Athena (and Hades, who he thinks is awesome), he doesn't really respect the gods, and occasionally subtly insults them. Yes, he is a Castlevania fan.


	12. Nicolas Dasher

Name: Nicolas Dasher

Nickname: Nick (goes by Nick)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: April 22, 1998

Godly parent: Demeter

Mortal parent: Teddy Dasher, a war veteran with horrible PTSD.

Mortal siblings: None

Demigod abilities: Not that Nick thinks this is remotely interesting, but he can bring plants back to life.

Fatal flaw: Self confidence. He doesn't think that anything can kill him.

Likes: Train dodging, rock climbing, repelling, and basically anything that will give him an adrenaline rush. He lives for those.

Dislikes: Reading, sitting, listening, and basically any situation where he can't speak or move. He's not the person you would want around during a hostage situation.

Fears: Fire. That's what burned off his ears. And, although he won't admit it, he's a little bit afraid of his dad.

Personality: Personality: Nick boarders the line of insanity. He is (seemingly) un afraid of death. He thrives off the thrill of danger. Every chance he gets, he dodge an on coming car, jump off a bridge, or anything he can get a thrill off of. He's fairly rude and insensitive, although he doesn't mean to be. He lacks social skills, and constantly makes jokes about people or things. He's not remarkably bright, and he'll often say things that everyone laughs at, but he doesn't know why they're laughing. He's only genuinely sensitive about one topic: his father. People will call Teddy Dashner crazy, and nothing p*** Nick off more. If you insult his father, people literally have to hold him back. He'll keep screaming "He stormed the beach! He stormed the beach, you insolent b***" And things like that. No one knows why Nick is so defensive over his father after what he did to him, but they let it go. Nick is never seen without Teddy's dog tags around his neck. He's constantly cursing, no matter how many times people tell him to stop.

Hobbies: Train dodging, bridge jumping, basically anything with an adrenaline rush.

History: Teddy Dashner was in Afghanistan when he cheated on his wife with Demeter. 9 months later, Teddy returns from the war with post traumatic stress disorder. Not only had he gone mentally insane in the war zone, he'd found out about his son. When Teddy's wife, Julia, discovered he'd had an affair, she was ready to leave him. But when she realized what a bad state Teddy was in, she stayed around to raise Nick, because she knew Teddy's new mental illness would get Nick killed. Growing up, Nick was well aware that Demeter was his mother. Yet, he never thought about her. Julia had always been the one to take care of him. When he was 8, Julia got a call from work saying that she needed to come in ASAP to perform an emergency surgery. Teddy was sober, so she trusted that he could watch Nick for a few hours. However; Nick was running around the house when he knocked a lamp over. Teddy was pissed. He didn't know the difference between Nick and gunshots from Afghanistan, so he grabbed Nick, turned on the stove, and held Nick's head against the flames. Luckily, the neighbors herd Nick's screams, and called the police. Teddy was arrested, but Nick had a permanent scar on his left ear. Even though his father almost killed him, Nick is still proud of Teddy. Every week, he'll visit him in jail, and refuses to take of his fathers old dog tags. When Nick's about 10, he decides that he should give Julia the summer off, so he started going to CHB. He's always lived in Brooklyn NY.

Backpack essentials: Pocket knife, rope, food, and is they aren't already around his neck, his fathers dog tags.

Magical items: None

Weapons: Although he prefers to fight with his bare hands, he has a sword that he always has with him.

Fighting style: Very aggressive. Not many people believe that he's a son of Demeter because he's so violent. He'll do anything to win, and make sure there's a little extra blood.

Nationality: Distantly French, but he was raised in Brooklyn.

Race: White

Hair color: Dirty blond

Hair style: It comes down long enough to kind of cover his ears (which he is very self conscious about, due to the scars his father left). It's straight, but gets messy quite often.

Eyes: Light brown, with a strong sense of excitement behind them. He has horrible vision, so he has thick black glasses.

Build: Quite small. He's pretty scrawny, but he thinks he pulls it off.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 156

Winter clothes: Jeans and a black ski jacket. If he has to wear a hat, it's a stupid bright red beanie.

Summer clothes: Nike shorts, and a dark green t-shirt. He also loves his Nike tennis shoes.

Night clothes: Boxers and a t-shirt. No matter what the weather is, it's always boxers and a t-shirt.

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Dyslexia/ADHD: Nick has ADHD really bad. The longest time he's ever sat still is 23 seconds.

Romance: Yes please! You can pair him with Cassie, or Alice, or whoever you'd like!

Death: I'd like for him to die doing something he thinks he's going to survive, like Fred from HP. Not even sure he was about to die before it happened.

Anything else?: Nope!


	13. Alice Bateson

Name: Alice Bateson (Bateson is a traditional Scottish name, meaning "son of battle)

Nickname: Close friends call her Ali. Her former crew members called her Alex, as a nickname for Alexander (check history for explanation)

Age: 14 (figuratively). Technically, she's 114, but we'll get to that later.

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 5th, 1900

Godly parent: Ares

Mortal parent: Elizabeth Bateson

Mortal siblings: Dylan Bateson

Demigod abilities: None

Fatal flaw: Lying ability.

Likes: Flying, cursing, fighting, and potatoes.

Dislikes: Water, swimming, skirts, sewing, stereotypes, and green food.

Fears: Drowning. Both her step father and brother died that way. Back when she was serving for the British air service, she was afraid of being discovered. Now, she's afraid people will treat her like she's helpless because she's a girl.

Personality: Alice is strong-willed and impulsive, but very kind and caring at heart. She is capable of standing her ground in fights and arguments alike, and does not give up against obstacles. Though she prides herself on being tough, Alice shows much empathy when people tell her private things, and is even sympathetic towards her enemies in battle, saying she joined the Service to fly, not to kill people. Alice is also very smart and a quick thinker. She has shown herself to be able to find solutions to most problems she faces. However, Alice also tends to be somewhat arrogant, believing that she is better than most boys. She dislikes sitting around discussing issues, preferring to act instead of wasting time debating or deliberating. She is also quite sarcastic, occasionally turning a serious situation awkward, or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Because she's from Scotland in the 19 hundreds, her slang is quite different. Back home, the language she used was extensive cursing but now it just sounds weird. Where most people would say "That f*** jack-a**", she would say "That sodding bum-rag!" At first, they made fun of the way she spoke, but everyone is use to it by now.

Hobbies: Alice loves to fly. Any chance she gets to fly, she will. Any high up thing would suffice. This is why she's often climbing trees and CHB (no matter how many times people tell her that she's gonna fall and break her neck). She also loves writing, because she thinks it's a good way to let the emotions she hides out.

History: Alice was born in 1900 to Elizabeth Bateson. While Elizabeth's husband, Jasper, had been out on a mission for the British air service, Elizabeth had cheated on him with Ares. Of course, she kept this fact hidden from Jasper and her son, Dylan. Jasper raised Alice, thinking she was really his. Alice and her brother were always flying around in a hot air ballon with their father, both of them wanting to be airmen when they grew up. Unfortunately, Elizabeth never approved of Alice doing all these things. When Jasper's mission plane crashed in the Atlantic Ocean, drowning him and his crew, Alice was devastated. She was only 12. Her mother then took over her life. Skirts and sewing lessons every day. She watched as Dylan joined the Air Service, and wanted nothing more than to serve with him. Finally having enough, Alice chopped off her hair, and joined the service under the name Alexander Bateson. She was able to cover things up pretty well; her chest was already quite small, so that wasn't a problem. She was quite shorter than all the other midshipmen, but that didn't matter. She was better than all of them. She spent a year fighting in World War 1. One day, her ship was flying over the Pacific, when it was shot down. Somehow, Alice managed to escape and make it to land, but the rest of her crew had perished. Devastated by this, she wondered around America, the last place she wanted to be. She knew she had to find a way back to Scotland. She eventually found herself in the Lotus Casino, where she was trapped for 100 years. Only recently had she escaped it. Eventually, a satyr found her and got her to CHB. It's very common knowledge that Alice is from Scotland, but only her closest friends know her real past. She never takes off her old dog tags, and when people ask her who "Alexander Bateson" is, she tells them that it was her great grandfather, who fought, and won the First World War.

Backpack essentials: Note pad, pencil, potato (she worships those things), and an old black and white picture of her family.

Magical items: None. Even though Ares is impressed with everything she's done, the fact that she's not violent makes him resentful to her, therefor no magic items.

Weapons: Even though she prefers flying, Ali is still a pretty great fighter. She likes to use a knife.

Fighting style: Nimble, and strategizing. Always trying to avoid the blow.

Nationality: Scottish

Race: Scottish

Hair color: Light brown

Hair style: While she was in the Service, it had to be cut like a boys. Since then, it's grown out to about her shoulders. It's not super curly, but it has a lot of waves.

Eyes: Green

Build: Short and thin. While she's strong for a girl, she's still quite small.

Height: 5'3

Weight: 108

Winter clothes: Ali never knows exactly what modern people wear, so she constantly relies on Cassie to help her pick out clothes. Jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a hoodie are her go-to's.

Summer clothes: Athletic shorts and a CHB t-shirt.

Night clothes: Alice hates shopping, so she just steals Cassie's pajamas when she outgrows them. When it's freezing, and someone offers her a sweat shirt, she'll take it.

Hometown: Aberdeen, Scotland

Dyslexia/ADHD: Slight dyslexia, but that doesn't stop her from writing.

Romance: Sure!

Death: If she has to die, make her drown, so she can go down like her father, brother, and crew.

Anything else?: Ali and Nick always call each other the "tag team", because they both always wear dog tags (even though Nick doesn't know (yet) that Alexander and Alice, are the same person. Although Alice knows that Ares is her biological father, she still thinks of Jasper as her real Dad.


	14. Henry Plate

Name: Henry Plate

Nickname: Speedy

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 10th

Godly Parent: Hermes

Godly Ancestor (If Any): None

Mortal Parent: Sharon Plate

Mortal Siblings (If Any): None

Demigod Abilities: Even if he's not focusing he can steal things with apparent ease

Can run at up to 80 mph

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): None

Fatal Flaw: Extremely cocky

Likes: Red Bull, System Of A Down, Corvette

Dislikes: Sitting still, silence, the saying 'slow and steady wins the race'.

Fears: Being trapped in a cage, Becoming paralyzed from the waist down

Personality: Henry plate is an obnoxious guy. He is always talking, most of his words belonging to a joke. He loves to be the center of attention for breaking the rules and making a fool of himself. He is extremely cocky believing that if goes fast enough he'll never get caught. He also brags about breaking all kinds of rules all the time. He also loves people, he is extremely social because what's the fun in doing something stupid if there's no one around to do it with. He is also extremely impatient and ADHD, sitting still for more than three seconds will cause him to start tapping his fingers rapidly, looking around the room, and having his mind drift off to random thoughts of rule-breaking; his record for sitting still clocks in to be about 5 1/2 seconds. He also likes to rush into things without knowing anything about. He talks before he thinks and the second he comes up with some crazy idea he tries to initiate it immediately. He also does not like being told what to do as he loves freedom and just wants to live his own life, and take a couple people along for the ride.

Hobbies: Running around, Getting in trouble

History: Henry lived a pretty normal life. Well normal for a juvenile delinquent that is. He grew up in a small town called Ash Fork located in Arizona raised by his mother, no idea who his father was, not that he cared though. The most trouble he got into was when the cops arrested him for stealing a car. Henry wasn't around home much between the overnighters in prison, hanging at a friends house, and sometimes even sleeping outside he would see his mother for 2 or 3 hours every 3 or 4 days. Henry hung out with like three or four guys in Arizona and generally loved it there. However one day after vandalising a grocery store the sheriff came to bust them. All of them ran away and didn't get caught except for Henry who tripped on one of the spray bottles and was apprehended. That moment the sheriff had a talk with Henry about going to jail for life or leaving town that second. Of course Henry chose to leave. The sheriff gave him till the end of the day. So Henry went to his friends houses said his goodbyes, then he went to his moms house and said goodbye. He then left that town with a gift sweeter than life itself, the sheriff's most loved corvette.

Backpack Essentials: Henry doesn't need much in his opinion. Maybe some extra clothes and his car keys.

Magic Items: none

Weapons: celestial bronze switchblade he had a Hephaestus kid make for him.

Fighting Style: Run fast enough to not get hit and slash at the monster with his knife while running at high speeds.

Nationality: America

Race: Hispanic

Hair Color: Dyed Purple (makes him stand out more)

Hair Style: Shaggy. Hangs just in front of his eyeline

Eyes: Light blue

Build: Skinny

Height: 6'0

Weight: 130 lbs.

Winter Clothes: Unzipped red leather jacket, jeans, black boots, camp half blood t-shirt.

Summer Clothes: Camp half blood t-shirt, ripped jeans, silk black and red checkered vest, and some Vans.

Night Clothes: Boxers

Hometown: Ash Fork, AZ

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: ADHD

Romance: sure

Sexual Orientation (Optional): straight

How Would You Want Your Character To Die: Doing something stupid, fun, and slightly heroic.

Anything Else: Nope


	15. Katherine Kae Vann

Name: Katherine Kae Vann

Nickname: Kat, Kath, Kathy, Kae, Vann, or Vannie

Age(13-17): 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 25th

Godly Parent: Dionysus

Godly Ancestor (If Any): none

Mortal Parent: Hope Vann

Mortal Siblings (If Any): Triplet older half-siblings Wren, Sierra, and Charlie

Demigod Abilities: Can make grapes grown, can make anyone momentarily drunk

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): none

Fatal Flaw: Insanity

Likes: Talking to herself, reading, drawing, and drinking

Dislikes: Psych wards, medications, her half-sister Sierra, her step-dad

Fears: Being alone, hellhounds, centipedes, and a major fear of fire (Arsonphobia)

Personality: She can be nice half of the time, but the other half of the time, she's absolutely out of touch with reality. During these times she may hear voices or see things that aren't there, or may speak in a made up language or use out of order sentences. She also tends to do random things during these times, such as jump off of things, dump water on her head, start laughing, etc. Other times she can be perfectly normal and likes to do normal things, such as drinking wine (of course), reading, socializing, and other things. She can also be known to switch 'personas' randomly. One moment she'll be a girl named Brittany that's obsessed with grass, and then the next moment she'll be a girl named Scarlet that's super nice and Brittany will never be heard from again.

Hobbies: Reading, drawing, jogging, and drinking

History: Her family has always known that she was strange. She went to her first therapist when she was ten. That was the first mistake of her life, as she says. That spiraled into being an inpatient and outpatient at every single hospital in her area over the course of three years. She was falsely diagnosed with things such as Schizophrenia, schizoaffective disorder, Dissociative identity disorder, and other disorders. She was put on many different meds and put in different therapies and therapy groups. None of them made any difference, since her 'symptoms' had never been anything other than an effect of her parentage. Her her half-sister Sierra always hated her for getting all of the attention. She constantly made fun of her and started rumors about her. When Katherine was thirteen, she found out that her newest therapist was a satyr, who then took her to Camp Half-Blood

Backpack Essentials: Lots of different clothes for personality changes, a comb, plastic butter knives, a stolen wallet, and Doritos

Magic Items(Optional): A knife that if somebody gazes into it for too long, or gets injured by it, they go into momentary shock

Weapons: Her knife, and some extra throwing knives

Fighting Style: She tends to stay far away from her opponent to avoid attacks and use sneak attacks.

Nationality(Country): Scotland

Race(White, Irish, Hispanic, etc.): White, Scottish

Hair Color: A brownish blonde

Hair Style: It's evenly cut to her shoulders with layers and bangs

Eyes: Dark purple

Build: Scrawny, doesn't have many curves and has thin arms and legs

Height: 5'3

Weight: 114 pounds

Winter Clothes: A hoodie that says 'Normal people scare me', sweatpants, and boots

Summer Clothes: A tank top with a light hoodie over it and shorts, with flip flops

Night Clothes: Her sweatshirt in winter clothes, and yoga pants

Hometown: Edinburgh

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: Both

Romance: You can pair her with whoever you feel she's have chemistry with

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Bisexual

How Would You Want Your Character To Die: Fighting off a monster by herself, but being badly injured, but still living for a day or two before she ends up dying from the wound.

Anything else: She has a Scottish accent


	16. Deryn Peters

Name: Deryn Peters

Nickname: No nickname, but often when she introduces herself, people will say "Isn't Darren a boys name" and she'll tell them "Not with a Y"

Age: 14, imoratally.

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 1st, 1929

Godly parent: She's a hunter of Artemis.

Mortal parent: Elena (daughter of Apollo) and Glenn Peters.

Mortal siblings: Andrew, her 11 year old brother.

Demigod abilities: Since she's only 1/4 of a demigod, her abilities aren't as sharp as everyone else's. However, Apollo gave her a great shot, and a decent singing voice.

Fatal flaw: She can't escape the past.

Likes: Hunting, shooting arrows, singing, and drawing.

Dislikes: Being bored, reading, playing insterments (she can't seem to pick up on anything...) and when people talk about her name.

Fears: Losing the hunters like she lost her own family, and discrimination.

Personality: Deryn is reserved. She doesn't open up to people very easily. She hates talking to people, and will say as little as possible. She would be a spectacular leader, but she doesn't want to lead anyone. She doesn't have enough faith in herself. She's quite self conscious, so she always tries to look as nice as she can. She always thinks that she needs to prove herself, even though she's done it many times in the past. She's not very exposed to things; she doesn't always understand when someone makes a dirty joke. Deryn is quite proud of who she is though; half Dutch, half Welsh, full Jew. She will generally stay pretty quiet in a fight, but if you insult her culture she will take you down. She's quite fond of singing, and she's not afraid to do it in front of people, she just doesn't make it a priority that everyone knows that she's talented. Frankly, she doesn't really care. When people get her alone, she can be a pretty cool person, you just have to know her well enough. Overall, Deryn is a nice person with quite a few walls built around her.

Hobbies: Even though hunting takes up quite a bit of her time, she always makes time to sing a little bit, and read the Torah.

History: Deryn was born to Elena Peters in Amsterdam in the year 1929. She was named after her Welsh grandmother. Her father, Glenn, was from Amsterdam, so her family decided to live there. Growing up, Deryn was a very devout Jew. She went to the Sinagog on Saturday, read the Torah, and was quite proud of where she came from. Then, Hitler invaded Holland. When they had to start wearing the Star of David on their chest is when Glenn and Elema knew that they had to get out of there. Unfortunately, her family was caught before they could escape. They were shipped off to Sobibór, a German concentration camp. There she was tortured, r***, and underfed for 3 months. In 1943 though, some prisoners planned am escape. 300 people ended up escaping that place, Deryn being one of them. Her mother and brother were killed before the escape, but she never knew what had happened to her father. While on the run from the Nazi's, Deryn ran into the hunters of Artemis. She eventually joined in order to protect herself from being sent back to a Concentration Camp. After the war was over, she managed to look around to see if her father survived. After years of secretly searching, she discovered that he was killed a few days after she escaped.

Backpack essentials: Bow and arrow, Torah, and an old picture of her family.

Magical items: Nothing really, just her bow.

Weapons: Bow and arrow

Fighting style: She tries to avoid directly fighting people, because she doesn't want to start another war. She stands back and shoots people when nessary.

Nationality: Half Welsh, half Dutch. All Jewish.

Race: White

Hair color: Black

Hair style: She likes to have her hair as long as it can be, because the Nazi's forced her to cut it short, and this was her act of defiance. She's horrible at doing hair, so she always has one of the other hunters French braid it for her.

Eyes: Dark brown

Build: She never really gained back the weight she lost in Sobibór, so she's quite thin.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 105

Winter clothes: Black leggings and her silver hunter parka.

Summer clothes: Basically the same thing.

Night clothes: Shorts and a t-shirt

Hometown: Amsterdam

Dyslexia/ADHD: Slight ADHD, but nothing to bad.

Romance: She's a hunter, so no. Ever since she got r***, she doesn't trust any boys.

Death: From a gas chamber, like her people.

Anything else?: I think that's it!

Like I said, I know you already have a spot filled for a Hunter, I just wanted to submit her for the heck of it. I'd love it of you could use her, but I understand if you can't. Let me know what you think!


End file.
